For actuating injector pump elements, it is known that a sleeve with cams can be arranged on a camshaft of an internal combustion engine. In such prior construction, the sleeve is rotatable relative to the camshaft and is rotated relative thereto by a centrifugal governor responsive to the speed of the camshaft. This prior design is costly to construct. By using such an arrangement on multicylinder engines, the injector pump elements must be together in one unit in order that all of the injector pump elements are controlled by a common centrifugal governor. As a result of this type of design, the injector pump elements cannot be spaced in accordance with the respective corresponding injector nozzles, so that the length of the injector lines cannot be kept at a minimum, which is contrary to the requirements of injector technology.